The Host Club's Entertainer
by haleighvanguard
Summary: Erity is a secretive commoner at Ouran, bullied on a regular business. But will her image change when Kyoya pulls her in as the host club's private entertainer? And when her darkest secret comes out, can she continue to hide? KyoyaXOCXHikaru


The world seemed so different from inside Ouran High School. It seemed brighter, happier, for those who could afford the joys of this world. Erity knew better, though. She'd seen the ugly side of life, and when she got the scholarship to Ouran she was still living it.

She sat alone in a corner, reading through a music book. She hummed the rhythms that the notes read, and absolutely nothing seemed to penetrate her shell of consciousness.

"What a commoner."

"How did she get here, anyway?"

"Ugly."

"Stupid."

"Poor trash."

All the words sunk in and stabbed her ego, but she kept her exterior unchanged. _Don't give them any satisfaction._ She thought angrily. _They only want to hurt you._

No one approached her, like she was a plague carrier or something. But there was no peace for her. When she wasn't humming to music, her left hand began to burn in agony. She had to force herself not to scratch it, so that the wound would finally heal after 12 years.

As she shuffled down the hall, still humming the music she'd read, someone pushed her into the wall. The only reason the strike had actually actually caught Erity was because she hadn't been paying attention. The sudden contact with stone hit her right shoulder and silenced her hums of distraction. Without it, the scar along her lifeline burned in a raging pain. A slight gasp escaped her lips, but she kept it quiet.

"Ha, stupid commoner." Some boys laughed, seeing Erity in the state she was.

"Arrogant egotistical…" Erity muttered under her breath.

The boys seemed to have heard some of it, because they tripped her and she met the floor with an explosive amount of anger.

She stayed down for a bit, not wanting to allow them another chance to bully her and allowing her a chance to calm down. Once the hall was clear, she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her uniform.

Unlike the other girls, Erity wore the male uniform. She prefered it, since there was no way she could accidently do anything to reveal her undergarments.

Reaching into her small bag, Erity produced a small roll of bandages and a pair of gloves. Wrapping the red scar in the cloth, she slid the gloves on to keep it there.

She didn't dare enter the history classroom. She wasn't safe in there, or in any of her classes. And the worst part was she knew that. She knew she wasn't safe at school or in her apartment building.

Scutching down the hall a ways, Erity walked down the hall until she found an empty classroom. She closed the door quickly and pulled out an old mp3 player. With earbuds on, she scrolled through the different songs looking for her favorite.

She wasn't aware of the door creaking open.

Kyoya patrolled the halls, bored with his math class and wanting something interesting to happen.

As he walked down one hall, he noticed one of the doors was cracked open. _How odd._ Kyoya thought as he approached the door.

Inside was a girl with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She wore the boy's blue uniform, tailored to his body. She was doing something, but he couldn't see what.

Her right hand tapped against her leg, while her left hand was holding something. Her back was to him, like she was content just staring out the window. Suddenly, she started singing.

"One track mind, one track heart

If I fail, I'll fall apart

Maybe it is all a test

Cause I feel like I'm the worst

So I always act like I'm the best."

Kyoya had never heard such a song before.

"If you are not very careful

Your possessions will possess you

TV taught me how to feel

Now real life has no appeal

It has no appeal."

She sang that phrase four more times. Kyoya felt glued to the floor as he watched her. He wanted her to turn around so he could see her face.

"I know exactly what I want and who I want to be

I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine

I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy

Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh."

The girl danced a bit, and it didn't help Kyoya leave. _She's a good dancer._ He thought intrigued. _The club could use entertainment._

He smiled at the plan. _Charge the "princesses" for live entertainment from another one of them._

He was lost in thought, and didn't realize the girl had turned around and was staring at him in shock.


End file.
